


it's halloween, baby!

by aceaaronminyard (necklace)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Halloween, dont get ur hopes up with this, i have nothing to offer but this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necklace/pseuds/aceaaronminyard
Summary: it's been a while, i know, but i give you the Disaster Quartet being weirdly uncomfortable with Halloween decorations. It's well into November but i Do Not Care
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	it's halloween, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a while, i know, but i give you the Disaster Quartet being weirdly uncomfortable with Halloween decorations. It's well into November but i Do Not Care

"That," Nicky starts, pointing a finger up at the strings of lights hanging from the ceiling, "wasn't there before." 

"Nope," Aaron clips, following Nicky's finger to the orange and black lights. They're flickering like all hell, and Aaron is almost-glad no one on the team has epilepsy. 

"And neither were the stickers." 

"Nope." 

"Or the bucket of candy." 

"Nope." 

"Or the massive amounts of fake spider webs." 

"No-" 

"If you say 'nope' one more time, I'm kicking you off the team," Kevin snaps from somewhere to Aaron's left. He's just mad because he's hungover, Aaron thinks. Or just because he wants to be, maybe.

Without looking, he flips Kevin off halfheartedly. He's way too tired for whatever the fuck this is. 

“Do you... Who do you think did it?” Nicky huffs, stepping a half a foot to the right and prodding at one of the stickers that line the wall. It doesn't give under his finger, and Nicky, quite frankly, looks like he feels a little out of place. 

Aaron doesn’t blame him. 

"If you want my personal opinion," Andrew butts in, walking easily past his brother and cousin to beeline for the candy bowl, "I don't care." He picks the gaudy plastic thing up, inspecting the candy within like a wine connoisseur would anything $12 and under on a gas station shelf, and starts picking out the chocolate and hard candy. Aaron stay stoic, looking around the locker room as if it personally offends him; Kevin heads to his locker like nothing is the fucking matter with this whole situation. 

"I'm leaving," Aaron finally announces. Damn it all. It's only October 6th, and he wants out before his teammates do something even worse, like put fake blood on everything within sight and call it funny. 

His brother is still rooting through the candy like it'll save him from practice, and Aaron will have to bug him for a piece or two later, but right now, he pivots on his heel and walks directly out of the locker room. 

Wymack catches him on the way out and hauls him back in by the hood of his sweatshirt without breaking a sweat.

It's going to be a long practice; Aaron is sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you guys a lot, i hope you know that
> 
> find me on castrumwritings on tumblr if you want more bullshit content like this


End file.
